Moonlight
by Blackrose606
Summary: The moon shines just like it did the night I was born; like the man's tie. His eyes shine silver too, but its an evil gleam. I never thought this would happen. Alone,in tears,on the ground;I pray it's not real. I never thought I'd fear the moonlight.


**Goku oneshot. Not a SanzoxGoku! Only a father son relationship.**

**Well enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

"Lazy kappa can't get his own damn cigarettes." Goku said while wandering the dark and vacant streets of the town they were staying in. Goyjo had asked him to get him a pack of cigarettes, considering we all were a little weak and he seemed to have the most energy.

Goku wandered around confused as to where the hell he was going. Everything was dark, the only light he had was the full moon above him. He would occasionally look up and stare. Its light illuminated the whole town. It fit so well in the dark night sky. After he would stare at the moon, he would return his gaze to the road in front of him, and there would be the dumbfounded look on his face. He hadn't a clue where he was going.

After aimlessly walking for more than thirty minutes, he decided to ask a group of men standing around near, what looked like, an abandoned building.

"Excuse me; do you know where the cigarette place is?" Goku said, his eyes big, looking at the men.

One of the men, must have been the leader of the group, looked at the rest of them and grinned, "Of course, just follow us." He spoke; Goku could smell his breathe even though he was feet away from him. Alcohol and chewing tobacco stained his teeth. His hair was a disaster; obviously personal hygiene wasn't his specialty.

The man came close to Goku's face, "Follow us." A shit eaters grin on his face and breath to match.

But before Goku had a chance to follow them a younger more attractive man appeared. He wore a completely black suit with a silver tie. Goku gazed, mesmerized by the tie's color. It looked just like the moon.

"Kid, why don't you follow me?" The man spoke, voice deep, eyeing the group of men suspiciously. Goku looked between the two, a group of particularly disgusting men or a nice clean man? His mind questioned; then nodded in agreement to the new stranger.

When they began walking away, Goku looked at the older man. He studied his features, but then his eyes fell on his tie. It shined in the moonlight as if crystals covered it. He loved it. When the older man's eyes feel on Goku, Goku looked up and immediately said, "I'm not a child." The older man laughed and ruffled Goku's hair.

When they arrived at the store, the older man bought the cigarettes for Goku and a drink. Goku was thankful, considering he knew he didn't have enough money to buy them anyway.

Goku continued to eye the man's tie. "You like my tie?" the man said smiling at the child before him. Goku looked up to meet the man's gaze and realized his eyes were silver too. He smiled widely. Everything about this man reminded him of the moon. Goku nodded remembering the man's question.

"Why so much, I've noticed you haven't taken your eyes of it since we have met."The man said still smiling his sincere smile.

Goku looked up into the dark sky and found the shining sphere. "It reminds me of the moon." Goku was still smiling.

The man asked where Goku was staying, since we were in a big town there were very many hotels. When Goku told the man, he replied with," I know a short cut, and a place where you can see the moon the best along the way." The man's smile never left, but Goku's only got bigger.

They entered the woods, at first it was dark for a while, but then Goku saw the spot. The light of the moon shined down. It was right above Goku and his mysterious friend.

The man became right behind Goku and whispered in his ear, "I come here a lot."

Goku jumped forward, he was startled by how close the older man was and how dizziness suddenly fell over him. He figured it was just because he moved a little to quickly. The man walked closer to Goku, "Did I scare you?" He began to remove his jacket.

Goku just stared dumbfounded as to what this man was doing. He didn't understand until he began unzipping his pants. Goku tried to run past him but the older man pushed him. Goku was weaker than ever. He felt so relaxed and calm. The mysterious man's hand wondered down to Goku's pants. Goku tried to move, but he stumbled. He had no stability. The man laughed as Goku was confused to what was happening to him.

Goku didn't know what was worse; the fact that his body was fighting against him, or the man's hands going in places he never thought other people should touch. Goku lay on the forest floor naked staring at the moon. Nausea added in on the excitement. The older man, naked, moon lit color eyes gazing into Goku's innocent and naïve eyes, was now on top of him. Goku struggled but the man took his tie and tied Goku's hands up above his head. The man let his knees rest on Goku's hips already causing bruises. The man's hands wandered all over Goku and then when Goku felt something enter him, it was hard and hurt like hell. It inched slowly inside.

A loud yell escaped Goku's lips,"P-please s-top!" His eyes shut tight but tears still seeped through, he opened his eyes to see the moon watching down on him as a man, he didn't even know, touched him.

Goku laid there, the tears drying. "You can keep the tie, since you like it so much." The man's smile was there. The same smile he had when he first met the young boy.

After the stranger left Goku wrapped himself in a ball, he ignored the pain that ran through his body as he moved. He couldn't look at the moon anymore. Every time his eyes found it, a tear fell down his cheek. The moon was his memory. The memory he wished he'd forgotten.

* * *

_Hakkai's pov(for the rest of the oneshot)_

"Goku, where the hell are you?" Sanzo yelled. He and the rest of us had been looking for Goku for a while now. We were searching the forest. The man in the store, the only store that sold cigarettes, told us that he had seen Goku go with a man in the woods.

"You just needed cigarettes didn't you?" Sanzo yelled at Goyjo.

"Relax, he probably just fell asleep somewhere!" Goyjo yelled back.

"Guys I found him." I said pointing at the curled figure in the moonlit spotlight.

We ran over to see Goku, bruised, bloody and empty. Sanzo was in shock, Goyjo' s mouth dropped and I couldn't bare to look anymore. I knew what happened just by looking. Sanzo and Goyjo didn't realize at first until they took a long hard gaze at his hands, they were bound together, and where the blood was coming from.

"We have to get him home." I said.

Sanzo looked at me then slowly and gently picked up Goku. A yelp escaped his lips. Tears ran down his face. He shut his eyes; he had full view of the moon.

* * *

It was a challenge for me to check him. He cried and begged for me to stop. I hated the fact of having to ignore his pleas. I didn't like that he had skepticism of me touching him but it was to be expected.

He had bruises on his wrists from the tie, dark black and blue marks on his hips and bite marks on his neck. Goku was sick for a while; I figured the man had drugged him I just didn't know what with.

For a while it was hard. Goku seldom spoke. Didn't have the same appetite and couldn't do so well in battle. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching him.

Goyjo and I kept to ourselves; we only spoke about the situation at night when we were alone. Sanzo never spoke about it and I wanted to keep it that way. I saw the way he held a petrified look the night we found Goku and that said it all.

Every time I looked in his eyes though, that playful, innocent him, was never fully there. That's what we all missed most. Looking into those eyes and seeing acceptance for anyone, faded. Seeing him not completely knowing what pain truly was and how it felt. That's what I missed. Seeing him be a child. He acted differently, but that was to be expected also.

For months Sanzo spent his time comforting Goku. Mostly at night though; when there would be a full moon shining in on him, Goku would cry. He was uneasy about the moonlight like Sanzo and I were about the rain. Although, he was young and it was still early so we all knew it was going to take a while before he was close to normal again.

Goku found comfort in Sanzo, but Goku never understood why it happened. He would spend hours crying about why it happened, what caused it and anything in that sort. He just wanted to forget so badly and by the way Sanzo watched him cry and see the pain on his face every day and night, he wanted it too.

One night Goyjo and I were preparing for bed and we over heard on of their conversations.

"Sanzo, will this ever go away? This…this deep feeling of betrayal." Goku whispered softly to Sanzo who sat next to him.

Sanzo looked at him, the same expressionless face, the face you never could tell what he was feeling, "No." He spoke soft as the child whimpered.

"I really, really want it to. I hate closing my eyes and all I can see is his face; hearing his piercing voice inside my nightmare. Remembering the way his hands touched my body." Goku collapsed his face landing into the pillow on the bed; next to Sanzo.

Sanzo continued to watch Goku. He let his hand gently touch his hair. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't good at comforting or emotion for that matter. Right now, he wished he did know what to do and how to act and what words he should let escape his lips and which ones he should conserve.

"Worst, of all; the thing that stings more than anything is remembering how I pleaded for him to stop, begging him to let me go. And he didn't he wouldn't." Goku continued to cry and Sanzo let his hand rest on Goku's head.

It hurt to hear those single words escape Goku's mouth. Goyjo and I looked at each other, I saw the way Goyjo looked around the room. He avoided eye contact. My eyes hit the ground. The only thing I could think is, if it afffected me and Goyjo so deeply imagine how Sanzo felt having to sit next to him, and witness this innocent child crying and want everything to end. Feeling nothing but pain. It hurt deeply.

* * *

As time passed Goku became more comfortable. His nightmares slowed. He started to fight with Goyjo, but only verbal. Goyjo knew better. Then as two months passed after the inccident, he started fighting in battle with us. Then his appetite came back, and he and Goyjo could physically fight. It took a while for the damage to completely be compared. But at night when he did have nightmares, the one thing that never changed, was him calling for. Anytime he was scared, or needed someone to console him at night, he called for Sanzo. The weird part though, Sanzo never got annoyed. Of course excitement wasn't coursing through his vein's, but he didn't seem frustrated by it. He just let Goku cry it out and would listen. Sometimes he would rub his head 'till he fell asleep.

When Goku stopped bringing it up, we did also. We didn't want to remind him. He still wished it never happened or that he could forget.


End file.
